


It happened quiet

by rosemaryoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, Idol AU, Jeongcheol fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Non AU, Seungcheol baby, They just sorting things out, angst oops, based on that time seungcheol came on vlive at 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryoon/pseuds/rosemaryoon
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol found themselves making a habit out of sex.One day Seungcheol's anxiety doesn't let him rest and sleep, then after he finished a 5 am vlive he receives a message that reads "Can you come open the door?"





	It happened quiet

Seungcheol has been wondering a lot of things for hours. He and the rest of the members went to bed at midnight, the dorm was totally silent by now but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. His mind was full of different thoughts, there were his worries as seventeen’s leader, the fight some members had days ago and that they hid from him again, his parents and him coming out to them was what worried him the most now. He wanted to tell them just because he felt he needed to do it, there was no girlfriend or boyfriend but he wanted to be honest with them, he had always been and as much as he enjoyed innocent lies, he didn’t like lying at all.

He sighed and turned to the right, it would have to wait, coming out, because he never could know what reaction to expect, and what if they wanted him out of seventeen? He was a grown man but making his parents proud was the most important thing for him. He sighed again; he’d have to wait just a little longer.

He wondered why Minghao and Chan didn’t tell him about their issues, he tried to be there for both of them –just like for everyone else- but somehow he wasn’t there in a crucial moment. Both of them don’t fight regularly, that’s what worried him the most. If it had been Mingyu and Seungkwan it would’ve been easier to approach, but Minghao and Chan were both so unexpected and demanding of respect that he himself didn’t know how things would turn out to be. He wondered, maybe if he was a better leader he would have known that there was something tense going on with the younger members, if he was more attentive maybe or if he was there for them even more than what he thought he was. He really needed to step up and be better or Seventeen could be risking many things, he wanted to cry at the thought. But instead, he inhaled and exhaled, he took his time breathing and in between the thought that he was in Seventeen now and things were going right came to his mind, he relaxed a little. He took his phone and went into vlive, he just wanted to go through old stuff but he ended up doing a radio live.

Most of the carats were international ones although there were many comments in Korean. He realized it was actually 5 am and talked about random things, answering carats, it helped him keep his head in different questions. When he finished it he stared at his phone for a while, it was going to be daylight soon, maybe he did need to sleep even just one hour.

He put his phone under his pillow and just as he was getting comfortable, the sound of a message interrupted him. It was probably one of the members because he only had the notifications on for them –in case anything happened- so he picked it up quickly. It turned out to be Jeonghan and the text read “Come open the door please”. He once again sighed, Jeonghan was… well, something else. When he joined Seventeen he remembers there were rumors about older groups having two members in hidden relationships and such, but never believed them until things got out of control with Jeonghan. They were very good friends, Jeonghan was someone he could trust in blindly, there was no doubt, but there was this other part of their friendship that was very confusing for him.

He did get up, put shoes and a sweatshirt on and walked to the front door of the dorm. He hesitated a little about opening, he hoped Jeonghan just wanted to talk because he wasn’t… he wasn’t in the mood. Lately, he never was, he was worried Jeonghan would get bored of him or something, he appreciated Jeonghan a lot, maybe too much, he wanted to stop lying to himself with what they did when they were together, he wanted real things.

He opened anyways, and there was his groupmate. Jeonghan wore a purple hoodie with the cap on, his cheeks were rosy and his hair messy (Seungcheol wondered if he was drunk or if he had been… doing something else)

“You okay?” he asked.

“You’re not going to let me in” he wasn’t drunk.

Seungcheol nodded, let Jeonghan inside and closed the door slowly; hoping Wonwoo was too deep in his sleep to hear a thing.

They walked to Seungcheol’s room and closed the door, Seungcheol just stood there waiting for Jeonghan to talk, but instead, he felt hands wrap around his waist and Jeonghan’s hot mouth breathe too close to his neck. He stood there, questioning too many things, there was 1% of him that was okay with continuing but all the other 99% was too strong to ignore. He grabbed Jeonghan’s shoulders while kisses were being pressed against his neck and put him away.

“Stop,” he asked, his voice small.

Jeonghan eyed him; he could see Seungcheol teary eyes avoid him.

“Okay,” he nodded.

Seungcheol saw Jeonghan fix his clothes and put his cap back on, then walk and open the door.

“Wait,” Seungcheol said, he closed the door again and Jeonghan turned back to see him “Don’t go yet.”

A small okay left Jeonghan’s mouth as he walked to Seungcheol’s bed. He sat there and played with the cloth of his hoodie.

“I saw you were live so I thought you might need help,” Jeonghan said.

So that was it, Seungcheol thought.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“Come on Seungcheol, you were up at 5 am. You probably didn’t sleep at all.” Jeonghan looked for signs in Seungcheol’s face “I know you.”

“And because you know me you think I wanted to fuck” Seungcheol didn’t want to sound angry, he was just curious about where they were going.

Jeonghan looked up to his friend and then back to his hoodie.

“Why do you say it like that?”

“I… Sorry, but I don’t understand what’s going on anymore” Seungcheol accepted, letting his body fall on his bed.

Seungcheol’s chest started to ache and he was thankful Jeonghan wasn’t answering, he wanted some time in silence, otherwise, he would break and things would probably end terribly.

“What do you mean?” a small voice broke the silence and Seungcheol took his time before replying.

“Us, what we do…”

Jeonghan didn’t look at him and neither did Seungcheol. The latter was just staring at the ceiling, wishing they didn’t have to have this conversation, at least not yet. But there they were.

“Why?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol sighed and hid his face behind his crossed arms.

“I can’t, I don’t want to talk anymore I don’t feel well.”

There was silence again and soon another “okay” from Jeonghan followed. Seungcheol felt his bed move, took his arms off his face and saw Jeonghan walking towards the door.

“Wait!” he whined and got up, grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist and stopped him from opening the door. “Don’t leave!”

“Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan sighed his name “I don’t want to stay here to see you cry and not know what is going up with you.”

“I’m okay, there’s nothing wrong”

“Don’t lie to me!” Jeonghan stared at him and Seungcheol’s chest started to ache again. “You never want to talk but I do want to help, Seungcheol.”

“And how? Having sex with me?”

Jeonghan stare was far from gentle now; he looked pissed, seriously pissed.

“Fuck off, Seungcheol” he turned and tried to open the door. Seungcheol stopped him again.

“Don’t leave” Seungcheol whined again. He wanted something from Jeonghan but he was so embarrassed to admit it that he didn’t even know what it was.

“Fuck it, Seungcheol, let’s stop everything.”

“Jeonghan” he pleaded, his chest hurt a little more “Don’t…”

“Stop asking me to stay, what for? You don’t want to have meaningless sex with me, because that’s the only way I know to help, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t mean it like that”

“Of course you did” Jeonghan let out a bitter laugh “We just use each other to forget our worries, let’s just stop it since it’s not helping.”

Jeonghan gathered some strength and pushed Seungcheol’s arm off of his and walked back to the door, managed to open it and Seungcheol once again closed it.

“Let me go, Seungcheol or this will not end well.”

“No…” Seungcheol said, he was able to look at Jeonghan in the eyes and his chest tightened more, therefore he was obliged to look away.

They stayed in silence again, Jeonghan closed his eyes and Seungcheol feared some tears could leave his. He had managed not to cry because of his rushing thoughts that haunted him all dawn, and now just because Jeonghan and he were talking things clear, he was about to break.

Jeonghan saw Seungcheol was too lost in his thoughts and opened the door again, but Seungcheol quickly hugged himself to his friend, not letting him move. Having Jeonghan’s warm body on his embrace, Seungcheol allowed his chest to find relieve and he started to cry.

“Let go of me, Seungcheol” Jeonghan used a calm voice.

“Jeonghan I didn’t mean things to turn out this way… Please don’t just go”

“Don’t cry” Jeonghan sounded flat; one of his fingers traced a line on Seungcheol’s back. “Talk to me…”

Seungcheol let out a shaky breath before deciding that he should stop crying, maybe talking to his friend wouldn’t be as bad as he thought, he even thought it was the only way out; he didn’t want to lose Jeonghan.

“Everything is too confusing right now, Jeonghan”

“What are you feeling?”

“I’m confused… and afraid… and I dislike… so many things”

Jeonghan tensed. “Am I one of these things?” he asked.

“No!” Seungcheol hugged him tighter “You’re my best friend, Jeonghan, I don’t dislike you, on the contrary, I…yeah”

Jeonghan smiled and give in to Seungcheol’s hug.

“I like to hear that” He smelled Seungcheol’s hair and stayed close to him “Do you want to tell me anything in particular? What were you worried about tonight?”

Seungcheol felt his chest ache back and his breathing became uneven again, Jeonghan got that and drew circles on his back.

“I will talk then,” he said “Well… when you said that I only help you by having sex… That hurt.”

“Jeonghan I di-”

“Shh, I’m talking” Jeonghan smiled “Seungcheol when we first had sex… I really liked it, you know? It felt too good, not just doing it but, after I felt so happy and when it happened again and it became a habit. It felt like we were going to be eternal… I thought there was some sort of special connection between us… I know it sounds dumb, but-”

“It’s not” Seungcheol interrupted “It’s not dumb, I felt the same.”

“Good” Jeonghan wanted to look at Seungcheol’s face, but he knew the older wasn’t ready yet. “When I heard your voice in the vlive just now… I wanted to do it with you because I wanted you to feel good, I thought you liked it as much as I do.”

“I do Jeonghan… But, we only do that… we only have sex and then everything goes on like the night before never happened and that’s… I don’t want that”

“Why not?” Jeonghan felt weak now, was this Seungcheol saying goodbye to their habit?

“Because… You. And me, we’re more than that” Seungcheol said into Jeonghan’s shoulder, in a muffled voice.

“What is there more than doing it, Seungcheol?” Jeonghan laughed just a little.

“I don’t know, just… Small things like watching movies… Cuddling… Spending time together”

“But…” Jeonghan frowned “These are things you can do with any other member”

“Yes, but... I only want to do them with you…”

Jeonghan wanted to smile so big, he felt happy, he felt shy, he felt thankful.

Seungcheol continued.

“And I want to be able to stare at you for a long time without feeling guilty afterward. I can’t stand the thought of you finding someone else and… Lately, our habit just hurt me”

“I didn’t know, Cheol” Jeonghan admitted. His hands found their way into Seungcheol’s head and caressed him slowly “Can you look at me?”

“I don’t want to”

“Aw, come on! I want to see that you really mean it”

“I cried too much, my face must be all red, I’ll look ugly” he complained.

“It’s okay, Cheol, you always look ugly” he laughed.

“I hate you!” Seungcheol wrapped his arms so tight around Jeonghan as if he were to suffocate him, his head was finally out of Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Jeonghan laughed a little and held Seungcheol’s hands as he unwrapped them from his torso.

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan called as he cupped Seungcheol’s face on both of his hands, his thumbs erasing any trace of tears under his eyes. “Our cute Cheolie… Please talk to me more often, okay?”

Seungcheol nodded.

“And don’t minimize yourself, we were both doing this, talking about what you were feeling was right”

Seungcheol nodded again.

“And Cheol… I’m sorry that I didn’t read you sooner, I never thought you wanted more than just that… It was enough for me but now… Let’s just try it, okay?”

Seungcheol looked up, Jeonghan was biting his lower lip and waiting for his response.

“Try what?”

“Us,” Jeonghan said “Let’s slowly do these small corny things you wish to do”

“It’s not corny!” Seungcheol playfully hit Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“It’s not… It’s cute, Cheol. You’re cute”

“You just called me ugly before” Seungcheol pouted.

“You know you’re not”

“No, I don’t know” he shook his hand, a small pout still on his lips.

“You dooo” Jeonghan sang.

“I don’t” Seungcheol smiled “Tell me”

“No, I have to go to sleep” Jeonghan smiled again.

“Okay go…”

Jeonghan laughed and hugged Seungcheol by the waist.

“You’re very pretty and handsome and beautiful Choi Seungcheol”

Seungcheol smiled, it felt good to have Jeonghan tell him all these things, his heart danced happily and his chest felt relieved. It took one look at how happy Jeonghan looked in front of him for his worries to fly out of his mind or at least be in the background.

“You are pretty, handsome and beautiful as well Yoon Jeonghan”

Jeonghan nodded with a satisfied smile on his face.

“This is new,” he said.

“What?”

“This good. It’s a nice kind of good”

“How corny Jeonghan”

They both laughed and when their sounds ceased, they found each other smiles. Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan’s parted lips and Jeonghan followed his eyes.

“Seungcheol?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you please?” he almost whispered.

Seungcheol nodded and waited for Jeonghan to make a move. They had never kissed this purely and with no sexual intentions.

It started slow, so slow that they both could feel the world stop and stare at them, this was their moment, with light hearts, dry tears and pure feelings blossoming. It felt different, slow, delicate like every movement was a new sensation. When they parted, Seungcheol tried to touch Jeonghan’s lips again, Jeonghan smirked and kissed Seungcheol’s nose.

“I have to go back upstairs,” Jeonghan said “It’s probably past 6”

“Yeah…”

They kissed once again, Seungcheol’s hand caressing Jeonghan’s face so sweetly it felt like they could be like this for a long time.

“Go,” Seungcheol said, hands still placed in Jeonghan.

“Let’s watch a movie tomorrow, okay?”

Seungcheol’s face reddened but he nodded anyway. It only took for him to talk about his feelings to have this version of Jeonghan for him. He didn’t want to let go.

“No horror films please” Seungcheol asked.

“No, actually I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet ”

Seungcheol laughed a little too loud, he stopped when he realized the rest of the members were still asleep.

“You’re just making fun of me forever, right?”

“What? No, I really want to watch it” he sounded sincere “Baz Luhrmann, tomorrow at 5, upstairs.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol nodded.

Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol once again, as slow as before and opened the door as they parted.

“Let me walk you out…” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan made fun of it just by raising his eyebrows.

Seungcheol saw Jeonghan walk to the 8th-floor dorm and smiled to himself; he felt so relieved and less anxious, he could surely sleep peacefully now, thinking of what just happened with Jeonghan and how it made him feel so good.

“Hyung” he heard from his back. Wonwoo had a glass of water and was walking back to his bed in the main room. “Were you and Jeonghan Hyung talking about sex?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it or even liked a little, Please follow me on twitter (@coupsueu) so we can share anything Jeongcheol and svt.


End file.
